The present invention is related to an apparatus for recording or reading out a signal onto or from a track of a recording medium such as a magnetic disk or optical disk, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for performing the control of an actuator for moving a pickup for recording or reading out a signal onto or from a track to a target track (hereinafter referred to as track access). In this specification, "recording" is a concept including erasing, and "optical disk" is a concept including magneto-optical disks.